Our invention relates to an arrangement for simultaneously connecting antennas for transmitting and receiving, and particularly to an arrangement for connecting an antenna to a radio for transmitting, and at the same time selectively connecting one of two antennas to a radio for receiving.
Relatively small or portable communication radios including a transmitter and receiver are carried by a user to provide two-way communications wherever the user may be. Typically, such a communication radio has only a single antenna which is connected through a duplexer or relay contacts to both the transmitter and the receiver. With a duplexer or relay, the antenna is connected to the receiver for receiving. The transmitter is connected only to the antenna and not the receiver, so that the relatively high transmitting power does not overload or damage the receiver. When the user of such a radio gets into an automobile or other mobile vehicle, he usually wants to continue to be able to use his portable radio. When inside the automobile or vehicle, the antenna on the portable radio is relatively inefficient. Hence, it is necessary or desirable to connect the portable radio to an external antenna mounted on the automobile or vehicle.
Accordingly, a primary object of our invention is to provide a new and improved arrangement for simultaneously connecting respective and selected antennas to a radio transmitter and receiver.
Another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved arrangement that has one or more antenna connections and one connection for a radio transmitter and receiver so that the radio transmitter and receiver need not be modified for use with our arrangement.
Reception for a radio receiver in an automobile or vehicle can frequently be improved if two external spaced diversity antennas are provided on the automobile or vehicle.
Accordingly, another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved arrangement that can selectively connect a radio receiver to one of two antennas.
Another object of our invention is to provide a new and improved arrangement that can selectively connect a radio receiver to one of two antennas for receiving, and at the same time connect a radio transmitter to one antenna for transmitting.